


Gaze Into the Abyss Part 1

by Illusinia



Series: Darcy Stark Series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Altnerate Universes, F/M, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is given the chance to gaze into the abyss and see herself as Darcy Stark.</p><p>Please, note the Author's Note inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze Into the Abyss Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this requires a little back story. I started this a long time ago as the actual beginning to the Darcy Stark Series. For those of you who've read the More Than She Seems series, the events mentioned here in brief will make sense. For those of you who haven't read that series, it's not mandatory to read it, don't worry. Basically, the Darcy Stark series was born from my mind going 'what if' while working on More Than She Seems. That's why this series starts with Darcy so young- because it had a completely different origin point from it's sister series. And once this series was started, I had the urge to cross the two. Up until now, I've been struggling with how to do it because, technically, the series starts and ends in the More That She Seems universe, but it actually covers the universe where Darcy was raised by Tony. Anyway, there will be two parts to this: a start and a finish. The ending will be put up when the series itself is finally finished but for now I wanted to get the beginning up so I could at least establish the long-unspoken connection between these two series'. So, here you go. If you have questions, just ask. I know this is a little confusing, but I promise there's some sense to it. There's another parallel prologue to this one called 'And the Abyss Will Gaze Back' that begins the More Than She Seems series, if anyone wants to see that one. That Prologue is actually Darcy Stark looking into the More Than She Seems universe at Darcy Lewis' life. So there you go, hopefully this makes sense.
> 
> \- Illusinia

Darcy muttered angrily under her breath as she stormed down the path leading to the bifrost. Her fingers were tightly gripped into fists and her eyes glinted with a deep frustration. Growling, she stopped when she reached the end of the path and turned to look over the edge at the gaping void that lay beneath the bifrost's generator. Her arms crossed under her chest as she stared down, watching the water run over the edge and wishing that her thoughts could be as easily disposed of. Her frustrations. Really, who's business was it if she reconnected with the Fritches or not anyway? No one's, that's who's.

 

“You appear troubled,” commented a low, booming voice.

 

Darcy jumped and spun towards the voice, nearly slipping as she did in the heels she'd worn to Jane's wedding. The reception was still going on right now, but Darcy had opted to slip out after yet _another_ frustrating conversation with Steve about her current social status with her adoptive family. Her frustration had distracted her so much that apparently she'd missed the _massive guy with a fucking huge sword_ currently standing just in front of the entrance to the bifrost. Vaguely, she recalled Thor mentioning a guy named Heimdall who guarded the entrance to Asgard. _Must be him._ “Uh, a little, yeah.”

 

The massive man nodded and made a motion for Darcy to join him inside the dome. Normally she might have been weary of going into an isolated dome with a random guy she didn't know, but somehow this didn't feel threatening.  _Tony would have such a cow if he knew I was doing this._

 

The guy, who was presumably Heimdall, motioned for Darcy to sit on one of the various steps leading into the chamber before sitting on the dias which lead to the bifrost itself. “Your frustration is great on a day of such joy.”

 

Huffing slightly, Darcy ran a hand through her hair (which she'd taken down the first chance she got) and focused on the ground. “Yeah, which sucks because this is supposed to be such a big day for Jane and I should be there for her. Should be back in the hall with everyone celebrating, not out here ready to deck someone because people can't mind their own damn business.” Groaning in frustration, Darcy buried her face in her hands. “God, sometimes I wish that Tony'd just raised me. Then none of this would be an issue, everything would be easier.”

 

“Would it?” inquired the man. Darcy peeked up to see him giving her a slightly raised eyebrow. Huh, that looked really weird on him. Especially because he wasn't showing any other emotion. When she didn't comment, he continued casually. “Do you truly believe you life would be easier or better if another had raised you?”

 

“If I'd been raised by my biological dad? Hell yes,” confirmed Darcy with a sigh as she leaned back. “Then no one would be pushing me to 'patch things up' with two people who at times really only seemed interested in how far I could go in the world rather than in what I wanted. I'd never have been lied to about who I was or where I was from, wouldn't have felt like a freak at school for being really smart, and probably would have never faced any of the really awkward conversations or situations that I have because my dad would have been _Tony fucking Stark_.”

 

Heimdall stood then and gestured for her to stand as well. “You can judge that for yourself, if you would like.”

 

Darcy blinked at him blankly. “Wait, what?”

 

“I can show you the life you would have lead had your adoption been unnecessary,” explained Heimdall. “If you would like to see it, of course.”

 

“Seriously?” asked Darcy with a raised eyebrow. That sounded too awesome to be true. Inside, she never completely believed that she would necessarily have had a better life if Tony had raised her, but she'd wondered how it would have been different. “Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun.”

 

Heimdall raised his eyebrow at her again but nodded and pulled a mirror from somewhere on his person, then handed it to Darcy. A purple smoke swirled across the mirror for a moment before the image cleared.....


End file.
